The Legend of Zelda: Shadow in The Moonlight
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: When people see something different they shy away from it, I learned that the hard way, if you want to read this go ahead, I think I should start with the basics, my name is Jaden, and this is my story
1. Chapter 1: Death of a Hero

**Before this new story even starts, I need to give credit to Courage of awesome for her OC's and locations the OC's in this story are from the fallowing:**

**Legend of Zelda Heroes**

**Legend of Zelda Life with the Links**

**I suggest reading these stories; they include their fair share of humor and romance.**

**Anyway on with the chapter! I own almost nothing**

I stood in a dark room there was no light around me I could see absolutely nothing.

An evil voice cackled, "You believe that you, a tiny human can defeat me?"

I stood my ground showing no fear in my facial expression, "Bring it, I'll beat you no matter what you throw at me"

The voice cackled again, "Foolish boy, what you mistake for courage is nothing but recklessness, very well then come at me and meet your doom!"

I jolted upwards; my blue eyes darted around the room. I sighed, _that same dream again? It's been happening for weeks._ I ran a hand through my white hair and sighed again. I then noticed a lump on the bed across the room beginning to rustle my twin sister sat up in bed, rubbing her sapphire eyes.

"Big brother, what are you doing awake. Is something wrong?" She questioned tiredly.

Even though we were twins, she often called me big brother because I came out first. I looked down, "It's nothing Mia, go back to sleep"

Mia narrowed her eyes at me, "No, it's not nothing, you're sweating like a pig and you keep sighing every five minutes, what's wrong Jaden, tell the truth."

I sighed again, she never used my real name unless she got serious; guess I had to come clean.

"I just had that dream again," I told her. "Don't you think you should see a doctor? You may be sick"

I clenched my hands into fists, "No way is that old son of a moblin going to look me over again, he lost his chance when he called me a demon" I was a rarity among Hylians with white hair, sure I was the son of a famous hero and heroine but they treated me like some sort of monster because of my hair color.

I looked over to Mia after calming down and I discovered that she had fallen asleep. I sighed and shook my head before lying down.

Sleep came soon, and boy was I glad it was dreamless.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, waking up in the middle of the night does NOT help get you rest.

"Jaden, come down for breakfast!" My mom called. I shook my head to get the drowsiness out of it and stood out of my bed.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled. I threw on a sleeveless black T-shirt and black pants. Afterwards pulling on my brown boots

I ran downstairs and found my mother and father along with Mia all seated at the table.

"Well you slept in late, usually you're up at the crack of dawn." My father teased, Dad was one of the few people who really understood me. My father and mother both had brown hair and blue eyes, not sure where I got my white hair.

"He didn't get that much sleep last night." Mia explained, my father nodded, "Have that dream again?" He asked I nodded. Mom sighed, "This had been going on for weeks maybe I should call the doctor again."

Dad shook his head, "That won't make any difference Willow, I don't think Jaden will give him the chance anyway."

I smiled, thinking of the last time he checked me over.

_The old geezer walked in the house and huffed, "I don't understand why you want me to look over this demon, but if you can pay me so be it" _

_I clenched my fists, but stayed quiet._

_The doctor asked me a bunch of random questions, and huffed again._

"_There is nothing wrong with him! This was pointless, now give me the Rupees!" he snapped at my mother._

_That does it; I walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt; this guy just kept pissing me off and I was sick of it._

_My body burst into white flames _(Both Mia and I are capable of magic)_ and I lifted him into the air, he screamed and grabbed at my hand._

"_Put me down!" I smiled; "Whatever you say" I promptly threw him onto the floor with force beyond that of a human. He scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. I grinned and nearly laughed, he wouldn't be talking any crap to my family anytime soon._

I was now grinning from ear to ear, seeing his face was way too good.

After breakfast, Mia jumped from the table, "I'm gonna go hang out with Beth!" she declared before running out the door, I sighed, where she got that energy, I have no idea.

I stepped into the daylight and glanced around, it wasn't long before I saw Talo and Malo flirting with my sister and Beth. I clenched my hands; they just couldn't stay away from them. It wasn't long before Malo said something to Mia, I couldn't catch it, but she slapped him in the face afterwards, Mia then yelled, "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that you dumb baby!"

Malo then called Mia something I'll never forget, I can't write it down, but it pushed me beyond my anger zone. My fists burst into white fire and I walked up to Malo, "What did you call my sister? Go ahead, say it again, this time to my face!"

His green eyes flashed with fear, "I-I didn't say anything, y-you misheard!" He stammered.

"Bull crap!" I yelled, a column of white fire erupted beneath my feet, I nearly grabbed Malo and pulled him in, before I heard someone yell: "Demon! Get out of our village!"

All fire around me died down and I inhaled sharply. People in the village were scared of me, but they never called me a demon.

I pushed Malo aside and ran, I didn't care that the others were calling my name; I just plugged my ears and ran. I stopped when I hit Ordon spring I landed down on all fours tears began flowing down my face. It wasn't long before Mia came and rubbed my back in comfort, I wiped the tears from my face and stood up, no words passed between us, we didn't need to say anything, ever since we were born, Mia and I had a certain level of understanding with each other, our parents would joke saying that we were telepathic, I nearly believed them.

I then noticed something rising from the village it was smoke! Some of the houses were on fire!

I ran to the village, Mia hot on my heels, to see that it was under attack by monsters, bulbins I think they were called.

I then heard a clash of metal on metal, and looked over to see my father engaged in combat with a monster wearing a black cloak.

Words began passing between them but I couldn't understand what they were saying. They broke apart and charged at each other again, only this time, the cloaked monster thrusted his sword through my father's gut.

"DAD!" I screamed, and ran towards him, he fell onto the ground and breathed shakily. I picked his head up, "Don't… Don't die on me." I choked.

His eyes soon became devoid of emotion and soulless. "Come on, quit joking, this isn't funny." I choked, a raindrop fell onto my head and soon it became pouring with rain. I looked to the sky.

"DAAAD!"

**Dun Dun DUN! That's right, Link just died, who was that mysterious monster in a cloak though that killed him? Find out in later chapter's! I want to thank Courage of Awesome one more time for lending me her OC willow.**

**Until next time! Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey for Revenge

**Next chapter**

**I own near to nothing**

I stared at his pale face, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Dad" I whispered.

Then I heard a chuckle then it burst into a full-blown laugh, I turned around and saw the cloaked monster throwing his head back and laughing at the heavens.

All the sadness I had faded away, it was replaced by an empty feeling that was quickly replaced with rage, I glared at the monster and my body erupted in white fire, I grabbed my dad's sword and lunged at him.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I bellowed.

The monster chuckled again. "Of course I did, what can you not see?"

I swung my sword and he parried it easily.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled.

The monster sighed "You bore me so easily, I'll deal with you later"

He snapped his fingers and warped away, "Get back here!" I yelled.

Mia looped an arm around my neck, keeping me back. "Jaden! Let it go! He's gone and there's nothing you can do!" I gasped and realized that there really wasn't anything that I could do, my dad had died and the monster that killed him got away.

I collapsed onto my knees just as tears began flowing again. "Dad" I whispered.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, the empty feeling never leaving my stomach.

I walked downstairs and stared, Dad's death had hit the people of Ordon hard. My mom most of all, she locked herself in her room and sobbed, it enraged me that he died. _Dammit dad, there are people who need you, why did you leave too early?_

I sighed and remembered the laugh that the monster unleashed after he died, just thinking about the cloaked bastard made my blood boil. I stared at the door and clenched my fists. This whole thing was that monster's fault.

I sat down at the table and just stared at the bare wood, wondering what I should do: a part of me wanted to go and kill the cloaked monster that killed my dad, the other part wanted to stay and comfort my mother who wouldn't stop mourning.

The decision was obvious. I stood up to gather my family.

"What's this about Jaden?" Mia questioned, I looked at the floor and sighed.

"I'm leaving to go and find that cloaked monster, and kill him."

Mia's eyes widened, my mother just stared, "What? Are you abandoning us?" Mia demanded.

I met her death glare with one of my own. "I want to find that monster, once I do, I'll come right back."

Mia looked down and sighed, "Well at least take me with you."

My eyes widened, "No Mia I need you to stay here with mom."

My mother shook her head, "I'll be fine, go and avenge him."

We both stared at her in shock. I thought that she would try and stop us, instead she was encouraging us to go?

"You're sure about this?" I asked

She nodded "I had a feeling that a day would come where you two would leave the village, that's why I had these made."

Mom walked out of the room and when she came back she was dragging two heavy trunks behind her, one of them had a large golden 'M' on the front, while the other had a 'J'

She nodded to the both of us and placed them at our feet.

"Go ahead, open them."

Mia undid the clasps and squealed, inside was a sleeveless white button up shirt along with a vest and khaki's all of this plus a forest green tunic.

I opened mine and looked through the contents, there was a chain mail shirt, along with a white tunic with black lining, there were also long black pants and a pair of white spaulders with black scales, there was also a long black cloak.

My mother smiled at us, "Go ahead; try them on."

-OxOxOxOxOxOxOx-

I stepped out of my room and looked down at my outfit, underneath the tunic and chainmail I had my black sleeveless shirt on, I also grabbed some black fingerless gloves that I had handy.

Mia had already changed and was showing off how she looked to our mother, I moved without disturbing them and grabbed dad's sword, the sheath was very ornate, blue with gold lining on top of that.

The hilt was purple and had a gold gem implanted into where the guard met the blade.

I put the weapon down and moved to my spaulders, I strapped them on with black leather straps and strapped my sword to the right strap. After that I swung my cloak over my shoulders and fastened it.

Mia did the same but with her bow, that she used.

"If you're starting anywhere, I recommend going to castle town, and finding your relatives."

Mia squealed, "Uncle Dark and Aunt Shade?!"

Mom nodded, "Have fun, be safe."

I stepped out the door and looked at ordon village, _All of my life I've been treated like some sort of freak for my hair color. Now I'm leaving, didn't know it would be like this. _

I sighed as I passed the treehouse that my parents used to live in.

_Here we go._

**Unknown location 3****rd**** person POV**

The dark figure stared at the mass of roots in the dark cave, "it won't be long…master until you are freed, and you will kill every last Hylian in this world." The figure threw it's head back and laughed which echoed throughout the room.

**And on that note that's the end, I hope I didn't mess up. **

**Anyway, Rate and Review.**


End file.
